1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a pick up cap used for an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,625 issued to Liao et al. on Apr. 29, 2003 discloses a socket assembly includes a socket and a pick up device releasably mounted to the socket. The socket has a base and a cover slidably mounted on the base. The pick up device includes a cap and a film member adhered to the cap. The cap is releasably mounted to the cover of the socket and defines a pair of through slots. The film member is adhered to the top face of the cap to cover the through slots for being manipulated by the vacuum suction device to position the CPU socket on a printed circuit board. When the socket is soldered to the printed circuit board, the socket has a temperature difference between the center and the peripheral because soldering heat generated is prevented by the film member. Thus the contact can not well weld to the printed circuit board.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector assembly is needed.